


The harem of Lady Maryam

by TastefullyCrude



Category: Homestuck
Genre: BDSM, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Play, Bulge and Nook headcanon, Collars, Degradation, Dom! Kanaya, F/F, God-tier shenanigans, Harem, Hermaphroditic Trolls, Multi, Name-Calling, Orgasm Control, Rainbowdrinker Kanaya, Scratching, There will also be cuddles, Verbal Humiliation, nobody dies permanently, pseudo character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7995652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TastefullyCrude/pseuds/TastefullyCrude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Kanaya's birthday and Rose has arranged a special gift for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter one: Collars, biting, and punishment.

“So let me get this straight; it’s Kanaya’s wriggling day and you’ve decided to go the extra mile this year because things have been stressful at work for her?”

“Correct.”

“And by “extra mile” this explicitly means that you’re going to fulfil one of Kanaya’s long standing fantasies.”

“Correct.”

“And this fantasy happens to be, and I’m certain I’m quoting you here, a “harem of blood slaves”? Am I quoting it right Terezi?”

“You are.”

Rose sighed and stared at the women sat at the table with her; Terezi, Vriska (damn Vriska), Aradia, Nepeta, Feferi and Jade and wondered why on earth she thought this was ever going to be a good idea. This was too many people to keep a secret and the request was far too extreme for them all to say yes.

“I’m in.”

Aradia chirped in and everyone just rolled their eyes; it had been an assumption that the whip cracking death obsessed member of their little group would be into it. The meeting was more for everyone but Aradia.

“I mean we’re all godtier right? So even if she gets carried away and drinks us dry we’ll just come back to life!”

Aradia added before deciding to just sit quietly and sip her drink.

“Dying is not the problem. We’ll have Feferi with us for one, Jane is a phone call away. The issue is the “harem” and “slave” part of the equation. I’m happy to contribute to Kanaya’s meal time but agreeing to be a part of an orgy in her honour is something else.”

The others nodded in agreement with Vriska, Rose was just about ready to ask for the bill and leave when Nepeta spoke up.

“It could be fun though! We all know Kanaya, it’s not like she’s /not/ hot.”

That was true and everyone but Vriska nodded in agreement; their slender, super-model bodied friend was in fact very hot. Hot in a “going to kill you and you’re going to cum whilst they do it” kind of way. Perks of being a rainbowdrinker.

“Heck I’ll do it; not the first time I’ve been a part of your bedroom fun.”

Jade said with a wide grin; Rose just shot her a look that said “why would you say that” whilst everyone else gave her the “please say more” look.

“If Jade and Nepeta are doing it then I’m coming too; I’m not spending the night home alone whilst my girlfriends get laid with someone straight out of an erotic novel.”

That was four; Rose turned to Vriska and Terezi.

“Me and Terezi are going to pass.”

“Hey I can speak for myself!”

“Do you seriously wanna be a part of this totally fucked up kink fest?”

“What do you think?”

“I think no!”

“Oh shut up captain killjoy; I’m in.”

“Vriska?”

Rose said with a smirk; if Terezi was in that meant Vriska would have to come long, if only to make sure that Terezi was doing nothing she would disapprove of. Terezi probably would, Vriska would lash out in private and then things would be tense in their friendship group for a while before the blue blooded troll got over it.

Vriska just crossed her arms and muttered a “fine I’ll come too” before grabbing her drink and finishing it off.

“Excellent; arrive at our house around six, if there’s anything in particular you want to wear or any toys you’d like to include feel free to bring them although I would like to make a point that this night is about Kanaya. We’re merely her…. Harem of blood slaves, get used to that mentality. If you get into character it’ll be more fun. Now if you’ll excuse me I have to go make some preparations; I will see you all tomorrow. Oh and I wouldn’t worry too much about bringing spare clothes. You probably won’t be allowed to wear them.”

With Rose gone everyone finally turned to Jade.

“What?”

“You know what. Details. All of them.”

Rose was pleasantly surprised that everyone had agreed; it meant that the premature purchasing of six more collars hadn’t been a total waste of money, nor were the temporary virgo tattoo’s or the specialised tokens for the collars. She had a sneaking suspicion that they were all going to want to keep their own by the end of the night.

The set up took some time; she made food for everyone and drinks, all alcohol free. Blood loss and intoxication did not mix well; a lesson Rose had learned many times over and yet always seemed to have to learn again. After that she quickly cleaned the house so that it was nice, or at least presentable for the two days that she and the other “slaves” would be staying. She briefly considered setting out sleeping spots for everyone but instead decided to just lay out a lot of pillows and blankets all over their bedroom floor.

With everything cleaned and the house presentable Rose laid out the seven collars; purple with a small lovecraftian tag, bright green with a blue pawprint tag, olive green with a leo tag, fuchsia pink with a pisces tag, red with an aries tag, teal with a libra tag and cerulean blue with a scorpio tag. They were in a line on the master bed and Rose rather liked the way they seemed to fit together when the doorbell rang.

She walked downstairs and opened the door to greet Aradia with a warm hug, indicating for her to step inside and giving her the tour of the house. She took the girls coat and deposited it in their coat closet before having to answer the door again; this time she was swarmed by a party of giggles, Nepeta and Feferi wrapping Rose in tight hugs which she returned begrudgingly whilst Jade walk over and placed a soft kiss on Rose’s cheek.

She directed them to the coat closet and welcomed Vriska and Terezi with a firm handshake each as the pair stepped into the house. She looked out the door and sighed before calling back in the house;

“Don’t you think that three cars parked outside might ruin the surprise just a little?”

“Well where the heck were we supposed to park?”

“Around the corner! Out of sight! Or maybe take the bus; go move your cars now, hurry we’ve got an hour before Kanaya gets home.”

There was a rush as the party members moved their vehicles to somewhere not in front of the house before they finally returned and settled in. Rose led the way up to the master bedroom and swung the doors open to reveal how she’d transformed it.

Brightly coloured pillows, blankets and fabrics decorated the floor and were littered all around on high surfaces. The room smelled of incense and as the girls filed in they noticed the collars and tags and each stood in front of theirs respectively.

“I also have matching underwear that I can give you all should you need it.”

“We all agreed to wear jade, we thought it might be symbolic or something.”

Jade said and the others nodded; she reached down and gently took the tag.

“So when do we get changed?”

“I suppose now would be as good a time as any.”

Rose offered; walking over to her collar and then unceremoniously disrobing, the others did the same with only the minimal of nervous giggles before all of them were down to their bra and panties. One by one they put on the collars and Rose indicated to a large mirror that they had that dominated the wall that faced their bed.

“Oh wow; we look hot.”

Feferi said with a wide grin and the others nodded in agreement.

Rose showed them how to place the tatto’s on; sticking hers on her right breast to demonstrate. After a brief discussion they decided that each of them would be “Marked” in a different place. Aradia got Nepeta to place the symbol on the small of her back like a tramp stamp, Nepeta placed her own just above her navel, Terezi placed hers on her right cheek and Vriska placed hers on the left, Feferi marked herself on her right butt cheek and finally Jade marked herself on her left breast.

“I take it you’re going to lead her up here then?”

Feferi asked whilst Rose slipped into a pair of jade coloured undies to match the rest of them.

“I shall; she’ll think it’s just birthday sex, which it is. I suppose. But she won’t be expecting you.”

“How should we be waiting for her?”

“On your knees perhaps? Try and look like trained slaves; there are a few simple rules I’d like to go over first.”

The others all settled down on the bed for Rose to address them.

“Rule one; what Kanaya wants, we give. Rule two; the safe word is Brimstone, say it if something is happening that you feel uncomfortable with. Rule three; you will address Kanaya as mistress once the scene begins. Rule four; you are not allowed to cum unless Kanaya gives you permission to. Finally rule five; no god tier powers with the exception of Feferi. We may need extra lives tonight.”

The girls all nodded and jumped when the door downstairs opened and Kanaya’s voice rang clear through the house. Rose put her finger to her lips and indicated for them to all get down on their knees. They did whilst she left the room and called from the top of the stair well.

“I’m upstairs dear; how was your day?”

“Terrible; all but one of my interns missed the deadline. How was your- that is… certainly something new. When did you get the new collar?”

“Last week; I wanted to hide it for today, I’ve a birthday present for you waiting in our room.”

The girls chittered amongst themselves before straightening up when they heard Kanaya walk up the stairs; there was a possessive hungry purr loud enough that they could hear and it sent a collective thrill of excitement down their spines. Suddenly Nepeta had an idea and she whispered quickly in Jade’s ear who nodded and passed it on down the line until it reached Vriska.

“You look delectable and I’m famished; I hope you’re ready for an intense session tonight pet.”

“I am mistress but first; your gift.”

The door to the bedroom opened and Kanaya stepped in and stopped; mouth hanging open slightly whilst Rose stepped in behind her.

“Happy birthday mistress.”

They said in unison and all bowed together at Kanaya’s feet. She stood looking down at all of them before turning to Rose with a look halfway between adoration and pure lust.

“How?”

“They wished to submit, I merely brought them to you.”

Kanaya looked down at all of them.

“Have you explained the rules to them.”

“They are aware; some may require a bit more training but they’re all obedient, eager, ready to serve you and your bulge mistress.”

Kanaya nodded.

“Up.”

She commanded and they all sat up; backs straight and chests jutted out with all their collars and tattoo’s on display.

“The collars are a nice touch. What are my limits here?”

“We have Jane on speed dial and Feferi ready to use her powers should anything go wrong. They are all god tier, they are all willing.”

“Those are…. Very lax limits.”

“Don’t scare them mistress, not all of them enjoy dying as much as I do.”

Kanaya nodded slowly and the six held their positions.

“Bra’s off.”

They hesitated before removing their bra’s and throwing them in a pile at the Kanaya’s feet; Nepeta hid her relatively small breasts behind her arm at first but an imperious look from Kanaya had the hand in her lap.

“They’re a bit slow, not perfectly trained slaves.”

Rose bowed.

“I’m sorry mistress.”

“Sorry is not good enough; perhaps I should demonstrate what happens to unsatisfactory slaves.”

She walked back over to Rose and stood behind her, her hands gently caressing her girlfriend’s hips and thighs before slowly sliding around the front and down into her panties. The other six watched almost entranced whilst Rose stood stock still, practically shaking from excitement (or maybe fear). Kanaya’s right hand pressed down between her legs and a finger dragged itself up along Rose who let out a small strangled groan of pleasure.

“Wet already? We haven’t even started.”

“S-sorry mistress.”

“That’s twice you’ve apologised; you’ve gotten lapse, if the rest behave as you do this will be a very dull night. The rest of you watch; this is what happens when you disobey me.”

Kanaya’s left hand gently pulled Rose’s hair to the side and the human, on instinct, tilted her head to expose her neck. Her eyes were wide and she let out a groan when Kanaya pressed two fingers into her waiting sex and began to slowly finger her. She whimpered and Kanaya pressed her fangs against the sensitive skin; faint scars pinpointing previous feeding spots.

Rose closed her eyes and breathed in deeply and Kanaya whispered a barely audible

“Ready?”

Just for her to hear; Rose bit her lower lip before responding.

“Punish me mistress. I have been disobedient.”

“Good girl.”

She murmured into Rose’s ear before sinking her fangs into Rose’s neck. The human girl let out a cry of pleasure and collapsed back against Kanaya’s body. Kanaya caught her; her right hand continued to move in and out of Rose whilst her left hand gripped the girl’s right breast and kept her held up whilst she drunk.

She drunk long and deep; draining Rose, who squirmed and moaned, closing her eyes and letting her head go slack as she felt sensation slowly drain from her body. Kanaya’s fingers moved faster and all Rose could feel was the cold sensation of creeping death and the burning pit of pleasure growing between her legs. She gradually got weaker; letting out a pained groan of pleasure as she finally came before slumping still in Kanaya’s arms.

The girls watched on with barely contained excitement; all six leaning forward, enchanted and mesmerised by the sight playing out before them. Bulges poked out over the edge of panties, and Jade had her hand down hers gently stroking her own slit as Kanaya slowly drank Rose dry. Kanaya pulled away; blood smeared over her face and a hungry lust filled look in her eyes. She let Rose drop down to the floor with a thud; the girl’s eyes half open staring blankly back at the six.

She walked over to Jade who began to touch herself harder and faster; she held out her right hand, slick with Rose’s juices, and pressed it against Jade’s lips. The girl licked them clean happily, moaning and panting around the digits before letting out a sigh of relief as she finally came herself.

Kanaya scowled down at Jade before looking over at the others.

“Who here does not wish to be completely drained?”

No one raised their hands; they were staring at her and Jade intensely.

“Jade?”

“I-I’m okay with it mistress.”

“Good. Did I give you permission to cum?”

“N-no….”

“No?”

“No mistress!”

“Your first offence was cumming, your second was forgetting my title. Any more rules you wish to break tonight Miss Harley?”

“No mistress.”

Kanaya huffed and walked over to a wardrobe and opened it; kneeling down and opening up a box before coming back to Jade with a marker. Across her collarbone she wrote “Disobedient” and then along her breasts she wrote “Whore” and then pointed at the mirror. Jade looked over at it and blushed faintly at the writing, her mouth opening slightly before closing again.

“Anything you wish to add Disobedient Whore?”

“No mistress.”

“Good.”

 


	2. Jade gets punished and Feferi gets fucked.

Kanaya surveyed the harem; Disobedient Whore was looking down at the ground in shame whilst her mistress perused the selection of women made available to her. Rose sputtered and came back to life a few seconds later and sat up groggily. Kanaya walked over to her and gently brushed a hand through her hair before placing a gentle kiss on her lips; Rose leaned into the kiss eagerly, letting out a sigh of relief.

“You were an excellent demonstration. Rest now. I shall enjoy breaking in the others.”

The six shivered nervously and Kanaya rounded on them, walking up and down along the line of kneeling women before stopping in front of Feferi. The heiress turned “slave” looked up at Kanaya attentively and the rainbowdrinker reached down and gently cupped the girls face with her hand, Feferi edged forward on her knees and Kanaya pressed her thumb against the girl’s lips. She parted her mouth and sucked on Kanaya’s thumb obediently; her bulge squirming about in her panties whilst she looked up at Kanaya needily.

“Do you want my bulge pet?”

Feferi nodded and hummed a yes and Kanaya slowly pulled her thumb out before snapping her fingers at Nepeta and Aradia.

“Undress me.”

They jumped to their feet and rushed over to Kanaya; removing her coat, shirt, and dress. Her underwear was black and lacey but before they could remove her bra she stopped them.

“That is enough. I believe I saw drinks downstairs? Go take care of my wilted Rose, she needs some rest for what will come later.”

They hesitated; a little put out by being kept out of the fun for now but reluctantly obliged and retrieved their fellow harem sister, helping her to her feet and leading her downstairs where she could replenish some of the lost fluids. Being bled dry left one with a killer headache but it’d wear off soon enough.

Kanaya’s bulge was pressing out of her panties and Feferi was staring at it intently, biting her lower lip and curling her fingers into fists on her knees to stop herself from reaching out and touching it. She waited with barely restrained desire for permission. Kanaya looked down at her with affection and ran a hand through her soft black hair before nodding.

Quickly Feferi reached out and tugged down Kanaya’s panties; letting her seven inch bulge free to squirm in the air for something to push itself into. It didn’t have to search for long however because Feferi wrapped her hands around the length, stroking it up and down with her fine fingers and leaning in to kiss the tip with her mouth.

Kanaya let out a purr of delight at the willingness of her new toy; grinning at the jealous and needy looks on Terezi’s and Vriska’s faces. She looked over at Disobedient Whore before speaking again.

“Disobedient Whore I want you to bend over the bed; it is time to punish you.”

The girl jumped at her voice and nodded; crawling over to the bed and placing the top half of her body on it and leaving her rear hanging off the edge nice and vulnerable. Kanaya slowly pushed Feferi’s mouth off of her bulge and walked over to Jades prone figure.

“Feferi come here.”

Feferi nodded and crawled over and knelt in front of Kanaya looking up at her with innocent doe eyes; Kanaya smiled down at her before leaning down and picking up the marker pen she’d left on the floor next to where Jade had been. She leaned down and wrote the word “Princess” across Feferi’s chest prompting the submissive to jut out her breasts proudly.

“Vriska there is a paddle in that wardrobe in the box; go bring it to me. It should have studs in it.”

Disobedient Whore let out a whimper but otherwise voiced no protest and Kanaya gave her a firm swat with her hand.

“Do you remember the safe word?”

Disobedient Whore nodded; her voice shaky.

“Y-yes mistress.”

Vriska nodded and stood up earning a death glare from Kanaya.

“Did I say you could stand?”

“But you asked m-“

“Are you talking back to your mistress?”

Vriska hesitated before getting down on her knees.

“No mistress.”

“Good. Go fetch the paddle.”

Meanwhile Princess had edged closer towards Kanaya on her knees; Kanaya glanced down at her before giving her another small nod of approval. Princess let out a squeal of delight and began stroking Kanaya’s bulge eagerly, the slick tendril coating her hands in jade pre-cum. She shuffled to the side to be out of Kanaya’s way and then took the tip of the bulge into her lips; sucking on it gently and lapping up at the mint flavoured cum. She pushed forward slowly and took more and more of Kanaya’s length into her mouth, gagging when it brushed against the back of her throat and pausing to breathe heavily through her nose before slowly pulling back and then pushing forward again.

Vriska crawled along the floor towards the cupboard and opened it up; rifling through the box before she found the paddle that Kanaya was talking about and heading back over to where she, Princess, and Disobedient Whore were positioned. Princess was busy deep-throating Kanaya’s bulge, groaning happily as she bobbed her head up and down along Kanaya’s length and pulling away only for a second to catch her breath before dragging her tongue up along the underside of Kanaya’s bulge.

“Good girl.”

Kanaya said as she took the paddle from Vriska and pressed it against Disobedient Whore’s rear.

“You disobeyed me twice so you will receive ten spanks for each. Twenty in total. I want you to count.”

Disobedient Whore nodded and gripped the sheets of the bed tightly, bracing herself for the first impact. It came with a resounding clap that made Terezi, Vriska and Princess all flinch simultaneously. Disobedient whore cried out in pain and buried her head into the sheets of the bed.

“O-one!”

Kanaya struck her again.

“Two!”

And again.

“Three!”

With each spank Disobedient Whore’s cries got louder and louder, her whimpering filling the room as the paddle left redder and redder marks along her rear. She got to fifteen and her voice cracked and she began to sob with each strike and by the time Kanaya was finished her ass was a soar mess and she was crying softly into the bed sheets. Kanaya stood there breathing heavily before gently pushing Princess off of her bulge and picking Disobedient Whore up into her arms she calmed down.

“How are you feeling?”

“S-sore mistress.”

Disobedient Whore said between sniffles but she gave Kanaya a proud grin; the rainbowdrinker smiled at her toy and gently ran a hand up along her thigh, teasingly tugging at the edges of her underwear. She’d soaked through her underwear completely and she let out a weak moan, leaning into Kanaya’s touch and against her body.

“Are you ready to submit completely Whore?”

Whore bit her lower lip and nodded slowly; Kanaya shifted so that she was sitting behind her and gently pressed her hand down between her legs and slowly fingered her. It was a soft and gentle touch but nonetheless it had Whore moaning and panting, her legs parting and giving Kanaya as much access as the woman wanted. Kanaya took the invitation and soon two fingers were pressing in and out of Whore quick and rough; Whore groped her breasts whilst Kanaya finger fucked her leaving her a desperate panting mess.

“M-mistress I’m so close.”

“You can cum Whore but when you do I am going to take you.”

“Y-yes mistress take me please. Make me one of your toys.”

“Oh Whore, you already are.”

She moved her fingers faster and pressed her thumb up against Whore’s clit, causing her to groan and roll her hips up into Kanaya’s hand desperately. Kanaya brushed Whore’s hair to the side and the eager slut tilted her head to expose her neck to Kanaya. The rainbowdrinker pressed her teeth against the skin there and as soon as Whore came with a cry of ecstasy she bit down.

Whore let out a strangled gasp of unrestrained pleasure and shuddered as Kanaya gripped her tightly with both hands and drank from that wellspring of blood. She tasted clean and clear like a fresh spring day, different from the heady and intoxicating taste of Rose that often had Kanaya’s head spinning.

Whore let out a murmur of quiet contentment and her eyes fluttered shut; she let out a soft sigh of quiet submission and then fell still, pale as a ghost and very thoroughly drained.

Kanaya pulled away and lifted Jade and gently lay her on the one of the many piles of pillows adorning the room before turning to the rest of the girls who remained. Nepeta and Aradia had returned; slipping quietly into the room and down on to their knees whilst Kanaya walked over to Princess and hooked a finger under her collar and slowly dragged her up to her feet.

Princess stumbled upwards but even standing she was still a few inches shorter than Kanaya and had to stand on her tiptoes when she was brought into a kiss. She let out a needy whine and then a gasp when she was pushed forcefully back on to the bed. She giggled and looked up coyly at Kanaya who grinned and crawled on to the bed on top of her, hooking her thumb into Princess’s panties and tugging them off with a smile.

Her fuchsia pink bulge was waving about in the air curiously and her nook was beginning to stain the bedsheets underneath her with royal cum. Kanaya tutted and shook her head before crawling over on top of Princess and pushed her bulge into the girl’s nook. Princess let out a happy groan of pleasure and pulled Kanaya down on top of her and gripped her shoulders with her hands.

The dominatrix grinned and began to thrust in and out of Princess with a hungry fervour that Princess was only too happy to match. Behind her Kanaya could hear the girls help Whore up to her feet and down the stairs but she was solely focused on fucking the agreeable pet beneath her that she hardly noticed them. Princess moaned and keened happily; her body shaking with each of her mistress’s powerful thrusts which sent pleasure burning through her body like lightening.

Learning from obversation Princess moved her hair to one side, exposing her neck as she felt her own orgasm coming on and Kanaya purred in approval; picking up the pace and pinning Princess down by her arms before sinking her fangs into her neck without even a warning.

Princess cried out in ecstasy as an orgasm tore through her body and Kanaya began to drink; her blood was salty but not disgustingly so, she tasted like seafood and Kanaya wasn’t entirely opposed to the flavour. She drunk hungrily and needily as Princess’s bulge and nook covered their abdomens and groins in fuchsia coloured cum and hands clawed at Kanaya’s back, digging in to her skin in the throes of ecstasy before going weak and then limp; she lay there on her back staring emptily up at the ceiling with the ghost of a smile on her face.

Kanaya pulled away from her latest claim with a satisfied sigh before getting off of the bed and walking over to Terezi who shifted apprehensively.

“Clean.”

She instructed; grabbing Terezi by the hair and pulling her head up to begin lapping away at the mess that Princess had left all over her. Terezi grinned and lapped up the gene fluid eagerly; savouring the taste, going lower and licking off Princess’ fluids from Kanaya’s bulge.

“You love the taste of cum don’t you pet?”

“Yes mistress.”

Terezi said with a cackle.

“Vriska. Pen.”

Vriska retrieved the marker pen and handed it over to Kanaya who then knelt down before reconsidering and dragging Terezi by her hair over to the bed. Terezi protested at first but then wriggled her hips enticingly when Kanaya bent her over it in much the same way that she’d bent Whore and she braced herself for a spanking. When all that came was just the scribbling of a pen against her skin she pouted a little in disappointment before asking curiously;

“What’s it say?”

“What do you think?”

Somehow Cumslut just knew the answer.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Cumslut breathed heavily through her nose as Kanaya rammed her bulge down her throat; her tongue wrapped and toyed with the appendage as it squirmed around inside her mouth. She let out a moan of delight as her senses were dominated by the mint flavoured cock. Her hands played gently groping Kanaya’s butt and thighs whilst the dominatrix rocked her hips into her pet’s mouth.

Vriska sat on her knees barely a foot from Cumslut’s position, licking her lips and staring hungrily as Cumslut deep-throated Kanaya’s bulge again and again. Kanaya grinned over at Vriska and pulled her over. She shuffled over on her knees and Kanaya pushed her down underneath Terezi so that she could lap up at Kanaya’s nook which she did with a great deal of enthusiasm. The pair continued to lavished Kanaya with oral affection and Kanaya purred in approval.

The dominatrix glanced over at Aradia and Nepeta who were both eyeing her with a needy desperation and Kanaya gave them a soft smile.

“Be patient, I will claim you as my toys soon enough.”

Nepeta and Aradia nodded eagerly and settled down on their knees and made do with jealously watching as Vriska and Cumslut got to service their mistress. Kanaya mused over the two girls beneath her before pulling away much to their protests. Kanaya grabbed the marker pen and knelt down in front of Vriska; the blue blood propped both her breasts up with her hands in response, trying to look coy or demure.

So Kanaya wrote Bimbo across her forehead which made her frown and turn to face the mirror to see what it said before blushing furiously and pouting up at Kanaya who regarded her with indifference. Cumslut hummed impatiently and Kanaya chuckled in acknowledgement before grabbing Cumslut by her horns and ramming her bulge unceremoniously back down her throat; her pet let out a grunt of protest before settling as Kanaya began to thrust in a steady rough rhythm down Cumslut’s throat.

The teal-blooded pet grunted and breathed heavily through her nose as her throat was messily invaded by Kanaya’s bulge again and again, a bit of drool travelling down her chin and on to her chest. Kanaya throat fucked her roughly and she had the adamant attention of the three other girls in the room who had now surrounded Cumslut with a look of almost awe.

Cumslut began to choke a little and Kanaya finally let up; dragging her bulge from Cumslut’s lips slowly and resting it against her face whilst she caught her breath.

“Do you want me to finish on your face or in your mouth?”

Cumslut  licked her lips but then grinned and answered.

“Finish wherever you want mistress.”

Kanaya smirked down in approval and stroked her bulge quickly and then with a moan of pleasure her bulge began to shoot shot after shot of sticky cum all over Cumslut’s face. Cumslut groaned in pleasure as hot streams of genetic material coated her face, hair and chest. She licked her lips and swallowed whatever landed in her mouth, savouring the mint flavour and smiling widely up at Kanaya.

“Bimbo clean her.”

Bimbo nodded and crawled over to Cumslut with a giggle before dragging her tongue up along the side of Cumslut’s cheek, lapping up some cum on her tongue before pulling Cumslut in for a kiss and passing it into her mouth with a hum. Cumslut let out a happy giggle and swallowed it eagerly and whined when Bimbo pulled away and resumed lapping up the genetic material that coated her body.

“Which one of you do I claim first?”

Kanaya hummed to herself whilst she observed the pair before turning to Aradia and Nepeta.

“Both of you turn around, press the front of your bodies against the floor and raise your asses in the air. I am going to show you what it is like to be bred by a superior troll.”

Nepeta and Aradia swallowed thickly before nodding and complying; shirking their panties and turning around and pressing the front of their bodies against the floor and raising their asses into the air. Their nooks dripped arousal down their thighs, staining their skin and the carpet beneath them their respective colours.

Kanaya returned to the problem at hand before kneeling down behind Cumslut.

“Bimbo I want you to suck Cumslut off whilst I take her for good.”

Bimbo nodded eagerly and Kanaya gently eased Cumslut back and began to grope at her breasts. Bimbo wrapped her lips around Cumslut’s dripping bulge and began to bob her head up and down along her bulge. Cumslut’s legs squirmed and she let out a throaty moan whilst Kanaya played with her breasts; rubbing and pinching the nipples with her fingers and gently grazing her teeth against the pale grey skin.

Cumslut let out a tiny whimper of anticipation and grabbed Kanaya’s hand, gripping it tightly as she felt herself get closer and closer to climax. When Kanaya thought she was close she growled and sank her teeth into Cumslut’s neck; the pet let out a pained gasp of surprise and then came hard. Her bulge covered Bimbo’s face in teal coloured cum much to her delight. Cumslut struggled weakly, her legs kicking out and her grip around Kanaya’s hands getting weaker until her arms slumped down to the floor and she let out a tiny raspy groan and then fell still.

Kanaya pulled away, teal blood smearing her face, she regarded Bimbo with a dazed expression and the blue blooded pet stared back at her nervously. Kanaya smiled hungrily and crawled over Cumslut’s body making Bimbo let out a whimper and stumbled backwards; she hesitated before baring her neck in submission. Kanaya lunged forward and dug her teeth into Bimbo’s throat brutally, her teeth tearing at the flesh there and biting out a chunk of skin. Bimbo cried out but her voice was silenced as blood flowed from her wound and all over her body; Kanaya kept her teeth dug in, pinning the girl against the floor whilst her body writhed.

When she stopped moving Kanaya pulled away and turned over to the two girls with their asses raised high in the air, shaking in anticipation.

Kanaya grabbed the marker and walked over to Nepeta and Aradia and wrote quickly on their backs; smiling down at her work whilst they waited in trepidation. She placed a hand gently between Nepeta’s legs and pressed her middle finger into Nepeta’s nook causing her to let out a little groan of pleasure and press back against her hand.

“Breeding bitch one.”

She then pressed her other hand into Aradia’s and she let out a tiny squeak of pleasure.

“Breeding bitch two.”

Kanaya smirked before pulling her hands away and lining herself up behind Breeding Bitch One; her left hand gripped her hips and her right hand tangled itself in her hair, pulling and tugging on it before forcing her head down against the floor and ramming her bulge into Bitch One’s tight nook. Kanaya let out a grunt of pleasure and began to thrust in and out of her roughly, Bitch One curling her toes and fingers as pleasure burned in her core from Kanaya’s rough treatment.

Bitch One crooned and groaned in pleasure as she was brutally fucked like an animal by her mistress; she began to pant, her body shaking with each of Kanaya’s movements, her eyes beginning to roll up into her head and her tongue hanging out of her mouth. Kanaya leaned over her and sunk her teeth into Bitch One’s neck, causing her to let out a hiss followed by a throaty moan as she came hard. Her nook clenched hard around Kanaya’s bulge and her body gradually went limp as Kanaya finished her off, her mouth slack with tear stains down her cheeks as she was unceremoniously dropped on to the floor by Kanaya.

“Are you ready Breeding Bitch Two? You are the last one to be claimed, now is your last chance to leave.”

Bitch Two looked over her shoulder tentatively before grinning and shaking her hips enticingly.

“Good girl.”

Kanaya said before grabbing her hips with both hands and beginning to thrust into her warm nook with a huff of pleasure. They both grunted and began to moan when Kanaya suddenly flipped Bitch Two on to her back; pinning her shoulders down against the floor to hold her in position whilst her hips slammed into Bitch Two’s with a loud slapping noise.

Kanaya grunted and thrust harder and harder whilst Bitch Two wrapped her legs around Kanaya’s hips and pulled her in faster and faster. As with the others in the harem Kanaya brought Bitch Two to climax by sinking her teeth into her neck and drinking her dry, by the time she was finished Cumslut and Bimbo had already recovered and were groggily getting their bearings.

She pulled away from Bitch Two’s neck as Bitch One’s body began to twitch and come back to life, and stood up to address them.

“I am going to shower and clean; there is a second bathroom downstairs, instruct the others to clean themselves up to. When I return we are going to play a few party games.”

The wicked smile on her lips suggest that the games were going to be very fun for her and not much (or even more) fun for the others.


End file.
